


Tangerine

by crocodileinterior



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior
Summary: Love is something that thrives in sunlight. Grows ripe over time, like a tangerine.





	Tangerine

Love is something that thrives in sunlight. Grows ripe over time, like a tangerine.

The grove smells like orange blossoms, the trees are heavy with fruit, the shade is a welcome reprieve from the heat of the sunlight but hiding under the branches, laying on their stomachs, feels like kids playing hide and seek to Nami.

Luffy fumbles with the button of her shorts. His fingertips are rough and calloused against her stomach and it always tickles her or maybe she was already laughing.

The shadows of the leaves pattern Luffy’s bare skin when he takes his shirt off. He looks deceptively thin, his hips slender, and his arms long and gangly, but when he grabs Nami by her waist and pulls her flush against him, she feels his strength.

Their lips taste like fresh tangerine juice, even Nami’s tongue tastes sweet when Luffy sucks it, traces his teeth along the tip when they pull away for breath. The air between their mouths steamy as a sauna. Luffy’s expression is full of awe like it is the first time he’s kissed Nami, not the thousandth. His lips parted, his eyes heavy lidded, mesmerized staring at her lips, how the kissing and the heat raised the color in them. But he never blushes or looks away. To him this is as natural as breathing, as eating, as fighting, and as instinctual. He runs his tongue across his lower lip, unabashedly savoring the flavor.

Nami knows Luffy’s clumsy enthusiasm, his unexpected tenderness, but every time feels fresh, like he is rediscovering her for the first time.

She sighs into the soft warmth of his hair as he kisses between her breasts then cradles the back of his head, navigates him downward until he is licking between her thighs. His tongue traces the boundaries of her tan, where it fades into paleness at the line of where her bikini ended. When he nuzzles his face against her inner thigh, the scar on his cheek prickles the sensitive skin.

Nami rolls her hips up to meet his mouth to the rhythm of the ocean current rocking the boat in gentle motion. His mouth feels molten hot against her but he’s gotten so much better at this and her stomach clenches, her own mouth falling open.

Climax crests over her body like a wave crashing. She sees sun spots in her vision and when Luffy crawls back on top of her to kiss her, the taste of his lips has changed.


End file.
